When push comes to shove
by rosaliesfavoritewerewolf
Summary: avatar kyoshi daughter suki thinks of herself as a monster she has never met her father put when push comes to shove and suki needs to get stornger will she embrace the evil with in to help her moter bad at summerys rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own avatar last air bender.

The low wind cryed out side of my house i wanted to cry i wanted to berek down and cry thats all i just wanted to let it all out i was thinking about my mother how i missed her her name was kyoshi as in avatar kyoshi yes she left of something in ba sing se.I let out sigh i was so sad i missed my mother and all i knew was that my father was some one named the black dragon who was now dead,i was alot like my mother i mean in more ways then one my powers where like hers i could bend earth,wind,fire,and water no one knew why i just could all though it was not uncommen for a avatars child to get there powers only not all of them do so where not the next avatars mainly because our parnets to get reborn into us that would make no sense what so ever,my arrows are red a blood red,but i am like my father two see my father had the soul of a evil black dragon his power was summoning orbs with my hands there black with one red star on it,the orb when thowrn make this expoloed with a sound of lighting but most of the time you though it at things but my father likes to thorw them at people for acttk and for i have my fathers power i have to marks on my neck a black cricle with a red star in the middle of it on each side of my they have a name for the kids that get the powers there parnets have and theres a name for my fathers power but im nethier i do have a name for what iam im a my real name is suki.

"suki",i heard a soft voice call i jumped up to see if it was my mother but no just the women who wacthes me when mom has to go.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT",i yelled i hated this wench she tryed to be my mother my father and my friend but she was none of the above she new nothing about me she never would they only person who does is my mother she was my best friend and my teacher.

"your mother shes home",the women said i jumped up and pushed the women out of my way it was the berek of dawn and i was my tall mother i ws about to cry because i feel like its been forever since ive seen her i looked at me and smiled i ran up to her and she picked me up huging me tight she spun me around she what so tall it felt good to have her hug me i felt like a little kid i mean i know iam only 11 but i think thats old in my book i let go and took my mothers hand and i started to run she perfured to walk what it looked like was a 11 year old holding the hand of a gaint runing well the gaint walk i laughed think about it good thing the only person who was up was the cabbage guy.

"hold on there little one our house is that way",she said poniting to the small house on the biggest hill.

"no we need to go to the lake",i said i loved going to the lake with her she would always bend and i would bend to trying to out do her but it never worked.i would always get wet in the long run.

"we will in the moring",mom said.

"but mom it is moring",i said pulling her along.

"honey im tried".

"but mom if we go when theres people they'll stop and talk to you and the whole day will be gone".

"look ill make sure we get to the lake".

"promise".

"would i lie".

"no mama",she pick me up and threw me over her shoulder.

_  
~that moring~ i saw mom talk to all these people she promised that we would get to the lake when she finshed with that group she tryed to come over to me but anoter wave of fans hits her i was sitting on a rock next to the cabbage guy i was getting very angry and when i get angry i exploed and i mean expolor a wave of heat fire dust and steam come off my body and desortys everything in its path.

"cabbage",the man said.

"no thanks".i took a deep breath pushing my anger away i knew she was trying to get to the lake it was the fucking fans left and mom ran to me she looked around to see if there where any other people i mean it was a small villge but you never know.

"im so sorry i know i said we would get to the lake do you still want to go",she smiled weakly i knew she was tried and she was trying so hard and me being grumpy wasn't helping im sure she just wanted to sleep.

"i still want to go but you look tried i mean we can go home if you want",i said looking at my hands she sighed and picked me up.

"i didn't ask you what i wanted to do i asked what you wanted to do".

"mom i realiy want to go to the lake",i said smileing.

"then to the lake we go",she was about to to go to the lake.

"mom im 11 you don't have to hold me",i said she droped me and i landed on my butt.

"mom what do that for",i asked rubbing my tush.

"you dont me to hold you anymore",she said laughing.

"you got a dark sense of hummor",i said getting up i clung to her huge long arm and we made our way to the lake. 


	2. for fun and jollies

I saw my beautiful child play in the water bend it slash in it i love these days when me and her just lived in peace but nowwith everything going on i fear i will never see ture piece.

"i chagllen you to a water bending fight",i felt suki hit my face with cold water i knew my make-up was runing so why not i jumped in the lake i thogh wather on her we splashed in the water for hours i fell over laughing suki jumped on me and we both laughed i looked up at the sky and it was almost sunset i picked up a tried suki and i i walked home i put suki in bed then fell asleep on the floor next to her.

~the next day~ I woke up half way on the bed and half way on the floor.

"suki",i said softly.

"yeah mom",she said she was siting on the foot of the bed with her legs cris-cross.

"good moaring",i said trying to stad up but my whole lower body was asleep.

"good moaring mommy i tryed to pull you into the bed but i couldn't",she said blushing.

"its fine",i air bended on my feet but fell over.

"MOM"i heard suki yell she jumped next to my side"MOMMY ARE YOU OK ARE YOU HURT MOM MOM",i heard suki start to cry.

"suki its ok i just fell honey whats worng",i said looking up.

"i had a horrible dream that you died because you fell",she said crying.

"oh baby its ok it was just a dream",i said.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ~a few hours later~ I had my make-up on and was fully dry.I was in a meeting the most broaing meeting i have ever seen i do wonder very often when im in meetings or leave to help people what does suki do does she artice her already perfect bending does she spend time with her friends does she cause thoughts where interuped when the consle man wanted to know what i thoght about the problem.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Tales of kyoshi Island

This story is based on the episode tales of ba sing se i do not own that episode or any thing from avatar last airbender _  
-Tales of Suki and friends-  
I walked the streets about no one was out they where all out side the meeting room in town hall i grab a mango from the cart and walked off i bite into the mango i saw my old friend mai sitting on a rock next to mamaro,i jumped over to them.

"Hey gang",i said smileing.

"hey suki,what up su su",they both said.

"so what do you want to do",i asked? they both laughed and got up.

"what what",i asked?looking from side to side.

"what do you think where doing where going shoping",mai said getting up she stood next to me and put her arm around me and walked towrds the town square.

"what up for me",i herad mamaro yell why would the boy want to come shoping who went to many shops mostly jewrly then some bag shops then make-up shops we spent all our money well almost i wanted to go back home and so did mamaro but mai saw this ship with werid men selling werid stuff.

"there there we need to go there",mai said poniting at the ship.

"frist we have no money second those men that ship and what ever the hell there selling is werid off not good", said.

"and third were all tried",mamaro said.

"well how much money do you have left roro",mai asked looking at him.

"two copper pieces left you took the rest of them you took 298 copper piece's",he said rolling his eyes.

"well we could always window shop befor we could stop her she was runing over to the ship by the time we enter mai was sitting on some greese mans lap kissing him i pulled her off and walked over to her and pulled her away.

"what the hell are you doing",i said tough my teeth.

"what im just haveing some fun",she said.

"fun you dont know them you dont what there like for heaven sakes there pirtes they bad people you dont know what they will do they could muder you kidnap you mai they could rape you and your haveing fun mai why don't you think these things though",i wisperd in her ear.

"oh ligthing up i need to talk to your mom about those goos morals shes teaching yo-holy fuck suki look look over there",she said poniting at a dead rabbits head that had goop comeing out of its mouth flys buzzing around his ear and oh yes his eyes where still in his head.

"what the rabbits head",i said.

"yeah i need that rabbits head",she ran over and picked it up.

"is she drunk",mamaro said in shock.

"i didn't smell it she was talking to the head pirte about the head we walked over to then and heard them talking.

"300 copper pieces for the head and thats it",he said.

"WHAT 300 you should give it to her for free then thank her for takeing it",i said crossing my arms.

"no 300 and thats it",he said.

"we have 2 copper piece and trust me where giveing you more then its worth",mamaro said.

"300 and thats it".

"you know we could buy it if you didn't want that neckless you could of gotten it know but this back and ill take us home",i said i had a tight girp on my glader ready for a fight.

"fine",she went down the isle and we met her out side.

"alright lets go",i said.

"lets hurry",she said walking fast we where heading for the squre when we heard a yell.

"STOP YOU THIVES",we turned around to see the pirtes heading for us at full speed.

"dont fucking tell me",i said.

"oh don't melt you make up suki i didn't do anything",mai said.

"less talking more runing",roro said he ran down a ally way that would lead us right to town squre.

"we followed with the men right behind us i jumped over the cabbage guys cart and met up with my friends in the center of town.i saw the men run right though the cart cabbges felw just about everywere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO",the old man cryed the little people that where there stoped and look at me takeing a stance.

"wacth as the bender falls in pain as the steel of my blade cuts though her skin what do you say how about i kill you",the gressey man said.

"you can try",i said i jumped up far and then leaded makeing earth shot up under his feet makeing him fall to his death.

"anyone else",i said ready for a men ran off to the leaded.

"well well well looks like i keep my life today",i said wipeing my hands good ol'earth bending.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ~tales of kyoshi~ The meeting dragged on and it was hard to pay any fucking attoin i want to go to bed and have nice dreams.

"Well then lets go though the whole game plan",the head consler said.

"Game plan",i yelped my fucking god my fucking god where the fuck was i was in the same meeting right.

"Yeah where going to a meeting with the earht king",he said.

"Right im sorry so what is the game plan",i said.

"When we go we will be claim cool we won't start anything but we can and we will finsh anything that happends",he said crossing his arms.

"Alright lets go",i said getting up.

"Right please go",he said.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ~tales of the black dragon~ "Are you sure you want to go i mean we won't hurt you or kill you",the fire lord said.

"yes im leaveing now and im not comeing back",the black dragon left in a swirl of black fire he was on the very tip of the fire natoin and was going to go to the very tip of the earth kingdom risk his life to go to the small island of kyoshi to see his wife and met his daughter his heavey boots hit agist the roof of dirt he set out to see his one and ture love.

~a few months later~ The black dragon walked though the citys of ba sing se he new his wife had been her months befor he came he also knew that suki's birthday was last week she would be turning 12 but her knew once she was 15 she would no longer grow she would no loger age like him she had the curse of the black dragon his sword in his hand he was going to get to his wife and no fire natoin shoulder whould stop him his heavey boots hit the dirt he was at the fornt of the gate.

"open the gate",he two men hesitated the opend it.

~a year later~ Out of the water the man came the moon hit his back,he made his way though the empty town it seemd dead unmoveing quite he wished that would be his life for the past year he has been though hell fuck he was already climbed the hill to the small house,he picked the lock and sliped though the door he sliped the boots off and quitely went to the master bed room he was afired she would be with a man sleeping in peace he just wanted to see her to kiss her to hold her if she killed him she would be giveing him the best gift of all.I slide open the door i walked in and saw her laying down sleeping with out her make up with out her colths i walked over to her and ran his hand softly agisnt her cheek he leand down and softly kissed her cheek.

"It took me a year to get here a year to kiss you now i have to go back.....im sorry ky ky im sorry i couldn't be the mn you needed good bye my love i wish you the best",he turned around and was about to leave he wiped the tear that rolled agisnt his face he had the hand on the handdle and was about to open the door.

"wat onix",kyoshi's weak voice called to him he turned around and walked back over to his love.

"you where always the men i wanted you to be please stay with me at least until sunrise no at least until i say to go",she said he backed away and stirped until he was in his underwhere,he sliped into the bed and warped his arms around her from the back .

"I love you my sweet boy",she wisperd.

"I love you my baby i'll never leave you agin,unless you say the word sorry to ruin the mood",he said in her ear.

"Its fine my baby now go to sleep",she wisperd.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
